Complications
by zeshadesofjustice
Summary: Sev and Lily have a few problems.


**A/N: I wrote this piece for two different things.**

**HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge this week was to use a quote by Lemony Snicket (lets see if you can figure out where it's at).**

**The other thing that this was written for was for Thoughts Like Raindrops "Pregnancy Is Complicated".**

* * *

"We aren't ready for that yet. We need to wait." His voice is quiet, but firm, and it's clear that he thinks he has won the argument. He's in for a shock, however.

"If we wait until we're ready, we'll be waiting the rest of our lives." Her voice is firm too, so desperately does she want this. She stands up and then sits back down, and all is silent for a full minute. Then, in a whisper that sounds loud in the icy room, she pleads. "Please… Please…"

There is more silence, and he watches as she looks down at her lap. Her hands are on the table, and just as she starts to move them off it, he stops her by putting his on top of them. "Okay." It seems almost hesitant, so he repeats it, and the second time, it is full of conviction. "Okay." He watches as she looks up at him, feels the ice disappear with the eruption of the blaze, and he knows that one day he may regret this, but for now, he won't.

[-][-][-]

He slips into bed, waiting for her to join him, and can't help but think about how strange this will feel. They've always used precautions, and now those precautions will be gone.

She stands in the bathroom, the door closed behind her, trying to bring herself to go get into bed.

When they finally lay together, they stop thinking about being afraid. He touches her gently, all over, until she moans for him, and he submits quickly tonight. Being as gentle as possible he straddles her and eases himself within her, then starts rocking his hips. She whimpers softly, arching her back and digging her nails into his back as he starts moving quicker and thrusting harder.

When she reaches her peak, she suddenly goes limp and shivers softly, and he feels the muscles within her squeezing him. He rocks back and makes his most powerful thrust yet, and then his body locks up as he comes. The pleasure is so intense, it's almost painful, and when she is finished milking him, he feels so weak that he just lays on top of her for a few moments, looking into her deep eyes.

He feels like he can move again, rolls off of her, and gently slides from her. He can feel the wet streaks running down her thighs when she cuddles up to him, and he's worried he's hurt her until he remembers that it's his seed.

As they drift off, both are scared.

She is afraid of failure.

He is afraid of success.

[-][-][-]

He lets himself into the house quietly, unwilling to wake her up, because he thinks she fell asleep waiting for him to get home. It is late, nearly three hours after he planned to get back, and he sees no lights on as he locks the door and removes his traveling cloak. As he crosses the dining room to the stairwell he hears a soft sob and pauses, frowning. Another follows and he starts up the stairs, wand drawn until he reaches the top and sees light spilling from the bath attached to their bedroom.

He puts it away and walks softly in, blinking when he sees that she is sitting on the floor. She is crying, but she is also smiling; this puzzles him. Kneeling beside her, he places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

And she looks over at him, straight in the eyes, leans forward to kiss him. When she pulls back, she whispers, "We're having a baby."

[-]

He sits near the window in their bedroom, looking into the night between barely parted curtains, glad that all is silent. The last thing he wants is to be summoned when he is needed here at home. Behind him, in the bed, Lily sleeps fitfully. He is restless in this room, but she cannot rest when he leaves it, and so he makes his way to different spots, staying in none for long.

He stands, then finally removes his robes, and crawls into bed next to her. As he lifts the covers, he pauses, seeing the roundness of her belly. It has been four months since she told their news, and there hasn't been a day that any change in her body has gone unnoticed. He is determined that she will take no risks, that he will be perfect in his role, yet he keeps missing something. He can feel it, and it is making him anxious, because he cannot figure out what it is.

"Sev?" Her voice is thick with sleep when she rolls over and snuggles against him. "Can you get me a cup of ice?"

"Of course."

He gets up, makes his way downstairs, and in the kitchen, he freezes because now he catches on to what has escaped his notice for so long. Every day for the past month and a half she has asked for ice, or he has found her eating it. He gets her a glass of water instead, makes his way back to their room, and when he gets her to sit up, hands it to her.

"How long have you been eating ice?"

She doesn't look at him and mumbles softly, "Over a month."

[-][-][-]

She sits on a bed, heavily pregnant, and he watches her closely while listening to everything she and the healer say to each other.

"How's the pica been?"

He catches the slight blush and the shy way she looks to his corner before answering the woman standing in front of her, and for a split second he feels almost guilty.

"Worse." She whispers.

"But you've not consumed any more ice, have you? Or anything else I told you that you can't have?" The healer almost sounds reprimanding.

"No, Sev's been helping me."

And just like that, the guilt is gone. He knows that this is the best thing for her, and the life within.

[-][-][-]

When her water breaks, the Dark Lord calls him. His Mark burns so hot that it is torture not to disapparate to him, but he refuses to leave Lily now, and takes her to the hospital.

Eight hours later, as Lily rests, he holds a little girl in his arms, and all the excitement he has failed to have about her during the last nine months rushes in. He looks down at her face, calm during sleep, at one of her tiny hands wrapped around a single of his fingers, and he feels fiercely protective.

It is hard to think about not wanting her, and it is hard to think about how easily something could have gone wrong, if he hadn't been around. He settles back in a chair, cradling her to his chest, and is thankful that, for once, there was something he did right.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please R&R!**


End file.
